


Mirrors

by wingsyouburn



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Kim takes a look at herself.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142630
Kudos: 3





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3 Sentence Ficathon on DW, with the prompt: _any fandom, any female character, finding a way to be a girl that doesn’t hurt._

Kim stares at the mirror with her new shorter hair, and for once, she doesn't hate herself. 

She is strong because she helps others; she is beautiful because she knows herself; she no longer needs anyone's approval, especially not that of the cheerleading squad. 

A smile drifts over her face, and she applies her makeup because she wants to, not because it's another form of armor.


End file.
